


Icarus

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Extra Prompt: Icarus, Ford is not having much fun, Forduary, Gen, Rly experimental, originally for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: “Fiddleford was plotting against him, ready to take the credit for the idea. He knew it was true. After all, Bill had told him, and Bill never lied.”Once, there was a concerned friend, a man in too deep, and a demon unmasked too late.But Stanford Pines doesn’t know that yet.





	Icarus

He was close. So close.

 

Fiddleford had warned, of course. Don’t drown yourself in work. There are more important things in life. Don’t obsess over the portal.

 

_ Don’t fly too close to the sun. _

 

But then there were the promises of fame. Fortune. An opportunity to change the world. A hand, wreathed in shining blue fire.

 

_ The sun glimmered, beckoned to him. _

 

He had to prove them wrong. After all, what else mattered? Who else did he have?

 

Fiddleford was plotting against him, ready to take the credit for the idea. He knew it was true. After all, Bill had told him, and Bill never lied. 

 

_ He flew closer.  _

 

_.. / .-- .- ... / -... .-.. .. -. -.. _

 

It was the big day. The culmination of his life’s work! The only thing that mattered!

 

Fiddleford fell in.

 

_ The wings began to melt. _

 

**_when gravity falls and earth becomes sky_ **

**_fear the beast_ **

**_with just_ **

**_one_ **

**_Ẹ̟͙̭̭̭̫̭̤͢Y̵̢̨̮̪̗̰̤̝͠ͅȨ̶͖͕͕͘͘͜ͅ_ **

 

_.... . / .-.. .. . -.. / - --- / -- . _

 

He glimpsed the monsters, the nightmares through the tear.

 

He was wrong. He had trusted the wrong person.

 

Or rather, the wrong demon.

 

And the whole world would pay the price.

 

Unless…

 

He wrenched the shutdown lever, wincing subconsciously. Part of him didn’t want to give up his life’s work.

 

But he knew what needed to be done.

 

_ \- .... . / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... / .. ... / -. . .- .-. _

 

_ He flapped, desperately trying not to fall. _

 

**_Got to flap harder._ **

 

He grabbed his journal. He didn’t know which one. His eyes were too blurred to see.

 

He made a note in a ciph- code of his own devising. But he knew it was not enough. It was never enough.

 

_ He fell to the ground. _

 

**_I̦̳͚̠̣͝f̼̜̣͔̳͍̫́͘͠ ̶͈Í͈̻͎̟ͅc̡̦̤̱a̠̙̙̲̤̣̲̦ŗ̱̼̻͇̺̜ụ͍͖̬ş̘̖̹̭̤̮̮͙̫̕͢ ̶̶̙͔̭̦̖͎͙c͏͖̺̙̜̥o̶̻̭̹͖̙̥͚͢ụ͔̩̺̦̝̗̺͝l͉̯͡d҉̴̩̞̬͡ ҉̡̺̰̙̱͎̝̝̰ś̵͉̱̗̯e͟͏͍̮͈͉̱̭͖͇e̵̢̜ ͏̼̞̥͚̼̞̦͢͢m̨̰̱̮͟e̱͇̖̜ ̰̭̬̟͚̻̳̕͞ņ̙̀o̶̺̮͉̠͝w͈̭̥̹̝̮̳̩._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s something for Forduary that I never got around to posting, but better late than never, right? RIGHT?!?!   
> BTW, this was for the extra prompt Icarus.


End file.
